Ever After High (cartoon)
Among the promotional material Mattel produces to bring attention to the Ever After High dolls, the most prominent product is the Ever After High cartoon series. Released as a mix of many webisodes of a few minutes long and a small amount of TV specials of half an hour, the cartoon is the primary medium through which new characters and accessories are brought to the audience's attention. The animation is produced by Guru Studio. Mattel currently releases a new webisode biweekly via the ''Ever After High'' YouTube channel and the video portion of the official Ever After High website. However starting 2016-onwards, the uploading schedule has been transitioned from biweekly Tuesdays to Fridays. In the later webisodes of the yearbook arc, webisodes started airing weekly instead of biweekly. Beginning # The World of Ever After High # Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal # Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel # The Tale of Legacy Day Chapter 1 # Stark Raven Mad # True Reflections # Maddie-in-Chief # Briar's Study Party # Here Comes Cupid # The Shoe Must Go On # The Cat Who Cried Wolf # Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie # Catching Raven # The Tale of Legacy Day # The Day Ever After # Replacing Raven Chapter 2 # Blondie's Just Right # True Hearts Day Part 1 # True Hearts Day Part 2 # True Hearts Day Part 3 # Class Confusion # Apple's Birthday Bake-Off # The Beautiful Truth # MirrorNet Down # Rebel's Got Talent # Once Upon a Table # Blondie Branches Out # Poppy the Roybel # O'Hair's Split Ends # Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party # Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date # Apple's Princess Practice # Lizzie Shuffles the Deck # Duchess Swan's Lake # Cerise's Picnic Panic # Kitty's Curious Tale # Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda # And the Thronecoming Queen is... # Best Feather Forward Chapter 3 # Ginger in the BreadHOUSE # Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic # An Hexclusive Invitation # Chosen with Care # Just Sweet # Through the Woods # Baking and Entering # Date Night # Driving Me Cuckoo # Bog Bash # Faybelle's Choice # The Legacy Orchard # Sugar Coated # Fairest on Ice # Heart Struck # Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After # Croquet-Tastrophe! # Save Me, Darling! # Courtly Pleads Her Case (special webisode) # Rosabella and the Beasts # What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester? (special webisode or "webisode special") # Tri-Castle-On Chapter 4 # Moonlight Mystery # Wish List # Thumb-believable! # A Tale of Two Parties # Piping Hot Beats # Beanstalk Bravado # Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell # There's No Business Like Snow Business # A Big Bad Secret! Chapter 5 # TBA - No information available at this time. TV Specials and Netflix Originals # Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales (Also on Netflix as "Legacy Day" - Chapter 1) # Welcome to Ever After High (On Netflix as a compilation of Chapter 1) # True Hearts Day (Chapter 2) # Thronecoming (Chapter 2) # Spring Unsprung (Chapter 2) # Way Too Wonderland (Chapter 3) # Dragon Games (Chapter 4) # Epic Winter (Chapter 4) Notes * The webisodes and cartoon TV specials have four available places to watch on in the United States, and in respective order, these are YouTube, Nickelodeon the TV channel, Netflix and Crunchyroll. * Most of the Ever After High Chapter 2 webisodes debuted in other languages such as Spanish and Portuguese, specifically Castilian Spanish of Spain, and Brazilian Portuguese, before English. * "A Big Bad Secret!" came out in Portuguese of Brazil, or specifically, Brazilian Portuguese on a Brazilian TV channel called "Sabado Animado" ("Happy Saturday" or "Cheer Up Saturday" in English) where the male narrator's narration is cut off. This can be found on a YouTube channel by the name of Roybel. * W. Scott Forbes has made an "Art of" book of about 280 pages long to communicate style exploration, visual development, concept art, final layouts & backgrounds, final designs, process, etc. to Guru crew. A smaller version was handed out to the staff as a Chapter 4 wrap-up present.W. Scott Forbes at Tumblr References es:Ever After High (caricatura) ro:Ever After High (desen animat) Category:Cartoon